muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wet Paint (Cerf/Stone)
Actually, kind of thinking about it a little... ...does anyone actually have the longer version of this song on tape? Because I'm starting to get a funny feeling that the longer version posted on SesameStreet.org is just an uncut version that was never shown on television. Anyone have any ideas? Wattamack4 16:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Alex Screencaps The number of screencaps for this song seems excessive to me; I'd think one per version would be sufficient. -- Wendy (talk) 15:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ??? I don't know what to make of this anonymous contribution: "Two different versions of this song were sung by Calypso Calloway and the other by David, Gordon, and Maria." Does that mean two more in addition to the first one listed, or two in total? — Scott (''talk'') 21:34, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :It's incorrect info anyway, from a repeatedly blocked user who refuses to join (Danny unblocked today, no doubt concerned about shared IPs, so I left one more message,but we'll probably need to boot him again). "Different versions" in this case means completely different song with the same title, from the Signs! album, as detailed here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:37, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Different versions Hi everyone,I'm posting a new question for this discussion about Chris Cerf and Jon Stone's "Wet Paint" by How Now Brown and the Moo Wave. Now,as many of you might know,the most common version posted online such as SesameStreet.org and Youtube is the version from 1984,featuring paint getting constantly splashed all over the bg,then eventually getting splashed on the lens with a melting affect on the screen. But one thing I'd like to ask is,do you guys remember 2 other versions of the same song? I'll describe you for them. The first version I'm describing is basicly the same '84 version of the video,but only having an alt ending,from what I've heard alot of people on Youtube say,featuring the camera splitting into 2 screens,one of How Now's face,and the other of How Now's feet dancing in the paint,which,for my lucky guess,could've probably been in Season 25. The other version I'm describing,and the version I mainly remember seeing as a kid,since I was born in the 90's,is a version,from what I've heard was a newer version remade in the 90's after Jon Stone's death,where it's like the original version of the video,only this time,it has paint falling in the bg instead of it being splashed around,featured a different How Now puppet,which was like the original puppet,only it had horns sticking out of the head instead of it wearing a viking helmet,had the paint dancing scene again,only it had paint being dripped on the floor when he was dancing,and at the end of the song,it had orange paint trickle down half of the lens,and the other half yellow paint trickles down the rest,then a mix of colors trickle down the lens as the song ended,which also btw,was from what I've heard from c3p06 on Youtube,as he knows more info about this version than I do,since I haven't seen it for a very long time,although I do somewhat remember this was probably around the time Season 28 was airing. So,my main question is,do any of you guys remember these 2 versions at all,and if so,would it be alright if I made a new theme on the wet paint(Cerf/Stone) page if you guys are able to get screenshots of them? For the section,I'd basicly put down the first 80's version,and the beginnings,middle part(basicly the same for all versions of the 84 version),and endings for them,since they've had 3 beginnings and endings(one with the red "WET PAINT" logo,and the ending with orange and yellow paint splatters on the lens,and the other being the same original 84 version,only this being the extended verison of the video,with the brief MTV intro and the ending with the mix of colors,as you can find on SesameStreet.org,and the third one being with the red "WET PAINT" logo,and the ending with the screen splitting into 2,and the remade version from the 90's,with the red "WET PAINT" logo,a screenshot of the remade version in the middle of the video,and the ending to the remade version of the song. Thanks for your cooperation,and feel free to answer my question if you've got anything to say for this question. -Alex :For the record: there is no third version. The video I posted has a self-made blend of both the CD audio (which has more treble and extra drums) and the TV audio (which has more bass). --MuppetVJ 00:25, September 8, 2009 (UTC) New Image Hello guys, I sort of uploaded a new image for the Wet Paint article. I hope you guys don't mind. -Alex :Oh, and also, if you guys see an image of Little Jerry and the Monotones on there, I accidently uploaded that file by accident, since the new file for the Wet Paint article had the same filename as the Little Jerry image. I'm not sure how I can delete the image though.